plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonflower
Moonflower is the first plant obtained in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a sun-producing plant, and produces 25 sun by default plus another 25 sun for each shadow plant adjacent to it, with the maximum generation being 100 sun for three adjacent shadow plants. Additionally, it generates a 3x3 field around it that can power other shadow plants. The aforementioned abilities make it an environment modifier. Almanac Entry Moonflowers radiate a glow that powers up adjacent Shadow plants. Special: emits sun as well as additional sun for each adjacent shadow plant up to four Moonflower is a fierce collaborator. She'll collaborate with anything. She'd collaborate with a table if she could. Sun cost: 50 Recharge: Mediocre Upgrades When fed Plant Food, Moonflower will give an amount of sun equivalent to its normal sun drop, which also follows adjacency bonus from shadow plants. Moonflower will also generate a personal shield that can absorb up to ten bites, or a smash from a Gargantuar. The shield degrades twice, at four and eight bites, and finally being eaten at ten bites. Strategies When fully powered, Moonflower is undoubtedly a powerful sun generator, as it gives as much sun as Twin Sunflower, plus it can be planted more easily in the early game. It should be noted, however, that it will give sun more slowly when planted away from other shadow plants, and when one is eaten or moved, it can immediately lower the sun production of other Moonflowers, so watch out for zombies like Prospector Zombies, pterodactyls, or Zombie Parrots. Also, take note that Moonflowers bound by Octo Zombie's octopi or turned into a sheep by Wizard Zombie will have their boosting aura removed until they are freed. Moonflower is also a vital plant if the player is considering planting the other shadow plants (Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber and Grimrose), as Moonflower's shadow field improves their performance. So if the player is considering making the shadow plants their main offensives, plant the Moonflowers on strategic tiles that makes the aura reach the entire lawn. However, Moonflower's greatest weakness is its poor Plant Food effect, which makes it a poor choice in the Endless Zone as the sun produced is not enough to quickly prepare a defense against the incoming horde. Using Gold Bloom with it would resolve from it being a poor choice. Also, like Infi-nut, its force field can counter certain zombies, but it is very weak and can only protect itself unlike the other. Trivia *It is the third plant who can give varying units of sun, the first being Sun-shroom and the second being Sun Bean. **Unlike Sun-shroom and Sun Bean, Moonflower depends on the number of shadow plants surrounding it to increase the amount of sun given. *The wand it "holds" as its costume looks similar to the wand that Sailor Moon owns. *Shadow plants that are powered have a similar color scheme to Shadow Flower from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, but without black shines. *When a shadow plant is placed next to Moonflower, it takes a few seconds before getting powered. *As a glitch, it could be chosen on Dark Ages - Night 14, but it was still prohibited on Last Stand levels on the 4.4.1 version. As of the 4.5.1 update, this has been fixed. **The same glitch also applied in Sun Bombs levels but was also fixed. *It is the second sun-producing plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that has a unique ability other than to produce sun, the first being Sunflower Singer in the Chinese version. **However, it is the first plant to do so in the international version. **Both sun-producing plants affect other plants as well. *It is the only sun-producing plant that appears in a conveyor-belt level, which are Modern Day - Day 34 and Modern Day - Day 44. **However, in these levels, it does not produce sun, except when the player feeds it Plant Food. *It is the first and only sun-producing plant with defensive abilities (Plant Food). *It is one of six plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level, the others being Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Gold Bloom, and Electric Currant. **Coincidentally, all of them except for Electric Currant are sun-producing plants. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Shadow plants